If Life Is Like A Canvas
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: AU. Sebuah perumpamaan mengenai kehidupan. Jika hidup diibaratkan sebagai kanvas, apa yang ingin kuungkapkan adalah, terima kasih untuk warna-warna cerah yang memenuhi kanvasku.


**Disclaimer :**

The NARUTO characters in this ficlet are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But, the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku, bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang anti sosial yang mencintai kesendirian. Tinggal berpindah-pindah dari satu kota ke kota yang lain karena pekerjaan orangtua mungkin adalah faktor yang membuatku seperti ini. Membuatku terpaksa harus meninggalkan kawan yang sudah kukenal, dan itu selalu terjadi walaupun aku tak menginginkannya. Masa adaptasi yang kulalui banyak kuhabiskan hanya untuk mengurung diri di kamar. Mengira aku menangis adalah suatu kesalahan besar, karena aku adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk menangis. Lalu apa yang aku lakukan saat itu? Aku mengambil sebuah buku dan sebatang pensil, lalu mengisi halaman kosong pada buku tersebut dengan goresan-goresan tak berarti. Bukan tulisan, namun tidak dapat disebut sebagai sebuah gambar. Aku hanya menggoreskannya sesuka hati, tak peduli pada bentuknya.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku membenci tempat yang ramai karena aku tidak suka berada dalam keramaian. Mengurung diri dalam keheningan kamar sudah menjadi hobiku. Namun apa yang kulakukan kini bukanlah membuat goresan-goresan tak berarti seperti dulu. Aku akan mengambil sebuah buku berukuran besar berwarna hitam yang setengahnya sudah penuh dengan coretan sketsa kasar, dan mulai menggambar. Menggambar apa saja yang kusuka dan mulai memberinya warna.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>If Life Is Like A Canvas © Nay Akanaru<strong>

**Genre :**

**General/Friendship**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebuah nostalgia. Itulah yang kurasakan setelah aku menutup kembali buku besar bersampul hitam itu. Sudah sangat lama sekali. Saat itu aku sedang membongkar loteng dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang yang cukup menarik perhatianku. Tidak ada yang bagus dari kardus itu. Justru kardus itulah yang terlihat paling jelek, kartonnya sudah agak lapuk, selain itu letaknya tersudut dan permukaannya sudah tebal oleh debu. Yah, maklumlah, sudah bertahun-tahun kardus itu sendirian di pojokan yang gelap. Seandainya ada yang melihatnyapun, siapa pula yang ingin mengambilnya mengingat debunya telah membuatku bersin beberapa kali saat aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan.

Setelah debunya sudah agak tipis, aku mencoba menarik lakban yang ternyata masih merekat erat di sana. Kuseret kardus itu ke sudut yang lebih terang kemudian sebuah aroma khas menyelimuti sekelilingku saat aku membukanya. Langsung saja aku menarik sebuah buku lebar dan tebal yang terhimpit di pinggir.

Kubuka kembali halaman awalnya, kemudian halaman akhirnya. Sudah terisi penuh, dan semuanya hanya berisi sketsa kasar dengan hitam putih dan coretan-coretan berbagai warna pada bagian tengah hingga akhir. Lalu kubuka lembaran itu secara cepat dan acak. Aku menemukan hal yang menarik lainnya. Tersenyum. Menutup kardus itu setelah kulihat ternyata isinya hanyalah cat yang sudah kering dan kuas tua yang rapuh.

.

.

"_Nona Kurama, apa anda akan menjual lukisan ini?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Bagaimana bila kutawar dengan harga yang tinggi?"_

"_Tetap tidak."_

Senyum kepuasan terulas di bibirnya, pameran yang digelarnya sukses. Para pengunjung sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Pintu gedung yang menjadi lokasi pameran ditutup demi keamanan. Hanya ada dia, seorang pria, dua orang penjaga keamanan, dan beberapa petugas kebersihan di ruangan luas itu.

"Yakumo Kurama, kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui," pria di sebelahnya menatap sebuah lukisan besar yang dipanjang di salah satu sisi dinding. "Para kolektor itu menawar lukisan ini dengan harga tinggi dan kau menolaknya begitu saja? Apa kau sadar?"

"Ya, aku menolaknya. Dengan sangat sadar, Sai," ia mengikuti arah pandangan pria di sampingnya.

"Ha, seandainya aku jadi kau, aku akan langsung memasang harga paling tinggi," celetuknya.

"Itu kan kau," sahut Yakumo Kurama singkat.

"Lalu… mengapa?" tanya pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Sai, penasaran.

"Apabila kau mengingat apa yang kukatakan dalam pidatoku pagi tadi, kau akan tahu alasannya," ia memandang sang pemilik sepasang _onyx _dihadapannya.

.

.

"…_apabila hidup diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kanvas, kanvas yang baru saja dibeli dari toko adalah permisalan untuk kita yang baru dilahirkan. Kita terlahir dengan keadaan tidak mengetahui apa-apa, tidak mengenal siapapun di dunia. Seperti sebuah kanvas putih kosong yang masih polos tanpa warna."_

" _Kemudian tahun-tahun berlalu, kita memasuki masa kanak-kanak. Sudah ada orang yang kita kenal bukan? Walaupun jumlahnya hanya beberapa, namun itu sangat berarti. Seperti sang kanvas, beberapa waktu berlalu sejak ia dibeli, kini permukaan yang polos itu sudah mulai terisi warna walau hanya sedikit, dan itu sangat berarti. Ini baru awal kehidupan"_

"_Lalu, dengan semakin bertambahnya umur, orang-orang yang kita kenal semakin banyak. Dengan semakin lamanya waktu yang berlalu, sudah banyak pula warna yang mengisi kanvas itu."_

"_Yang namanya kehidupan itu tidak selalu menyenangkan, orang yang kita kenal tidak semuanya adalah orang yang baik. Sama dengan kanvas, warna-warna gelap yang suram itu pasti ada."_

"_Akan tetapi, hal-hal yang menyenangkan itu selalu ada bukan? Orang-orang baik itu selalu ada di sekeliling kita untuk mendukung kita. Ketika polesan warna cerah mulai mendominasi, warna gelap itu akan memudar, tertutupi."_

"_Ketika orang-orang yang baik itu pergi, kita pasti akan mengenangnya. Setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Setiap ada perpisahan, pasti akan ada pertemuan kembali kecuali apabila orang itu telah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Esa. Hal ini akan sama seperti ketika kita membeli sebuah cat berwarna cerah, lalu kita poleskan cat itu di permukaan kanvas, ketika cat itu habis, kita tidak akan bisa menggunakannya lagi. Namun, kita masih bisa membelinya lagi di tempat yang sama, dan kembali menggunakan warna cerah itu. Kecuali apabila persedian cat dengan warna cerah tersebut habis. Tetapi, bekas polesan cat tersebut tidak akan hilang selamanya"_

"_Dan lukisan ini, adalah bentuk lain dari ungkapan terima kasih untuk warna-warna cerah yang telah mengisi kanvas kehidupanku…"_

.

.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti," Sai memandangi lukisan itu sekali lagi.

"Haha, baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar." Yakumo terlihat tersenyum puas. Kemudian mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan obrolan ringan di sebuah kafe.

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Omake**

"Tetapi… aku masih penasaran dengan buku yang nampak tak berharga di tanganmu itu." Pandangan Sai kini teralih pada sebuah buku besar bersampul hitam yang sedari tadi terus dibawa-bawa Yakumo. "Sepertinya, kau sama sekali tidak ingin melepas buku jelek itu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, bodoh!" secara bersamaan, buku hitam itu juga mendarat di atas kepalanya dengan bunyi, 'plak'. Sementara Sai hanya nyengir tak berdosa dan empat buah siku-siku sudah muncul di dahi Yakumo. Kemudian Sai mengambil buku itu dan membuka beberapa halaman awal.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat lama dan kau masih menyimpannya," pandangan pria itu masih tak beralih dari lembaran-lembaran kertas penuh sketsa.

"Ya, memang sudah lama sekali. Aku menemukannya di loteng dua minggu yang lalu," Yakumo menambahkan setengah sendok teh gula di cangkirnya. Walaupun tidak suka makanan manis, tetapi ia masih membutuhkan sedikit rasa manis pada tehnya.

"Bukan, tapi foto ini," Sai memperlihatkan selembar foto tepat di hadapan Yakumo.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Terselip dalam buku ini. Apakah mereka warna-warna cerah itu?"

"Ya," sekali lagi, ia tersenyum tipis dan menyesap tehnya di sore yang damai.

* * *

><p>This ficlet is dedicated to "The Bright Colors". Terima kasih telah memberikan warna-warna yang cerah pada kanvasku.<p>

**~ Nay Akanaru ~**

**8 Juni 2011**


End file.
